Syringe adapters of this kind are used for administrating doses of liquid medicine for example from a storage container into a dosing syringe. Various different embodiments of such syringe adapters are already known. An adapter for connecting two fluid-carrying components in a sealed manner is known from WO 2011/091895 A1. However, known syringe adapters still need to be improved with regard to their handling and to providing a sufficiently precise dose. WO 2011/087 987 A1 discloses a syringe adapter for connecting a dosing syringe to a container. DE 20 2013 105 808 U1 discloses a device for removing medicinal liquids from storage containers provided for this by means of syringes.
US 2010/0204670 A1 discloses various different embodiments of a syringe adapter.